the art of the shadow
by steelman300
Summary: naruto is tired of the villagers scorning, beating the crud out of him, etc.  he goes off in search of a person to train him so he can take revenge on all who scorned him. first fanfick, no flames.  narutoxfemkuubi
1. Chapter 1

The art of the shadow

A/N: this takes place a couple of days after naruto came back to konaha, after getting tsunade to accept the role of hokage

Read and review. Enjoy i do not own naruto or the characters



ch1: finding a teacher.

That was it, naruto was leaving, he had had enough of the villager's despising him. As he was going out of the west gate, he made a promise, that one day he would exact his revenge on the village hidden the leaves. He would destroy every last person that ridiculed, despised, or hurt him in any way.

The first thing he needed to do was to get some new clothes, his trademark orange would be a dead giveaway. He went to one of the smaller villages and there he got an all black suite. While he was there, he did some research, and found the whereabouts of a rouge Nin from konaha by the name of aku kage (evil shadow), who was currently in the land of fire, looking for a job, usually as a hired assassin, or bodyguard. That night, naruto devised a plan to get the rouge Nin to be his apprentice. When he first ordered the room in the inn, the lady had asked him for his name, since naruto would give him away, he made up a new name, "m...my…my name, its Jigoku Gekido (hell's fury)." He stammered. The lady gave him some suspicious looks, but finally conceded and gave him the room key.

As aku kage along the forest, a boy dressed in all black, and with a konaha Nin headband with a slash through it on appeared in front of him, he said, "hay, kid get out of my way." The boy just stood there, then finally the boy said, "Would be my sensei, aku-san?" The man busted out laughing and said, "what gave you a crazy idea like that!?!?" The boy replied, "I need to get stronger so I can exact my revenge on the village hidden in the leaves." He stated. The man replied, "You are not worthy." Angry now, the boy shouted, "Want to bet, ill fight you right now!" the boy said as he launched a couple of kunai at the man. Aku kage caught the kunai in mid air and sent them back at the boy. They hit him, but he turned into smoke. Before he could analyze what happened, he heard "kage no bushi" and all of a sudden a hundred kids in black surrounded him, then together they said, "kage no bushi!" all of a sudden there was a thousand kids in black in the tree and on the ground, then one walked up to him and said, "want to reconsider that proposal?"

'Holy crap!' he thought 'this kid is pretty good, but not good enough' he thought. "Shi no kage!" (Death shadow) he shouted. All of a sudden he stepped into the shadow of one of the clones and vanished. The shadow clones started talking amongst themselves when aku kage suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. The second he appeared, the clones disappeared simultaneously, all of them destroyed. The real naruto jumped out of a tree while he was trying to figure out how he destroyed them all of them instantly, and without effort, when felt the cold steel of kunai against his throat. "Crap!!" he thought. "Where did you learn that jutsu, you aren't that old, and only jounine level have enough charka to create ten clones, let alone a thousand, but still you aren't good enough for me to train. "before naruto could protest, the kunai slit his neck, but to his surprise, his knife just sank into a piece of wood, before he could realize what happened he had four clones in front of him, four behind, and one on each side, all ten had a rasingan . "Bad idea kid, shi no kage!" he yelled, but nothing happened. "What the…" but naruto cut him off, "the sun is directly over our head, so I don't have a shadow, and since you have to use my shadow to suck the life out of me, you're jutsu won't work. " "All right, what do you want?" he asked. "all I want is for you to take me in as you're apprentice, and to teach me in the art of shadow, so I can exact my revenge on the village that scorned me for so long. "Ok, but what do I get in return?" he asked. "Well first of all," he said, "I wont give you disfiguring swirl-shape scars all over you're body, and second, I will offer my complete services in anything you do. He considered these to reasons, especially the first one, and finally said "ok."

A/N my first fanfic, please, constructive criticism, no flames. Not sure how many chappies this will be


	2. Chapter 2

Art of the shadow

A/N **hi kuubi talking**

Ch2: defacing the monuments

"So you know the shadow clone jutsu, but do you know any other shadow jutsu?" Looking puzzled, Naruto answers, "No…hey, aren't we headed towards Konaha, do you want to get caught?" Annoyed at his little faith, Aku Kage says "How do you think I have evaded konaha all these years? Konaha would never suspect me hiding near it, and other villages would be too scared to sneak around Konaha for fear that Konaha would suspect something and declare war on them." Surprised, Naruto replies "Oh, so where are we going?" "Do you know how to climb up trees by using charka in the soles of your feet?" Aku asked. "Of course, but what does that have to do with it?" replied Naruto. "I have to teach you a new jutsu Jigoku." Aku said. "It's called kieru no kage jutsu. Watch." he said as he stepped into the shadow of a tree. "Kieru no kage jutsu!" he said and instantly vanished. A couple of seconds later, he appeared in the shadow of a tree behind Naruto. "As long as there is a shadow covering your body, you will be completely invisible, even Beakuyagon can't see through this jutsu, nether can the sharingan," he said. What does this have to do with anything?" said Naruto. "Well, you will have to use it to get into the fourths nose." "The fourths what!!!" "There is a secret door on the inside of the fourths left nostril on the monument." No there isn't, I would have noticed, I've been up there tones of times," argued Naruto. "I know" says Aku, "you defaced them about five times last year. What you failed to understand is that you have to make a certain sign on the stone for it to open up. Even then, it will not open unless it recognizes you're blood. Otherwise, I would have been discovered years ago. I have a stockpile of weapons, clothes, food, and other equipment there. When I run out, I just go into Konaha and get some more stuff. The place is catacomb all through the monument, and inside the first head is one big training ground." In absolute amazement, Naruto exclaims, "When do we leave?" Aku shakes his head, "Not so fast! You must first learn jutsu. You will need it to get to the doorway unseen." They spent the next two days mastering kieru no kage jutsu. At first, he was only able to make him self a little hazy. It didn't take long for him to get better. After only two days, he was completely invisible. "All right, its time to go." "Kieru no kage jutsu!" they said and instantly disappeared. A couple of seconds later they appeared on the inside of the fourths nose. Aku kage pulled out a kunai, cut his index finger, made some strange symbols and a block of stone slid back. "Memorize these symbols, as you will use them to get into the hideout. Now, what is you're real name? You were excessively quick to tell me your name in the forest. What is your real name Jigoku Gekido?" Aku says in an irritated tone. "It's Naruto Uzimaki," he said flatly as he walked inside. 'Don't_ trust this guy kit, he's bad news.' _ Narto knew Kit was right, but all he needed from him is the shadow jutsu he knows. Then he could lose this guy. Narto whispers to the fox demon as he marveled at the majesty of the catacombs, "I'll probably end up having to take him out. However, with him, I can fulfill my favor to the akutsu. I'll have to send for kisame to pick him up." "All right Jigoku, go get some sleep. We will start training tomorrow." Said aku kage, still in deep thought. "Hi, aku-sensei, see you tomorrow," and with that, he started walking towards a hallway marked bedrooms. Slowly he walked to a door that felt right, entered, and locked the door behind him. He sat down in a meditative position on the bed. In deep meditation, the gates of Kuubi appeared in front of him. "All right," Naruto said, "you want to get revenge on konaha for imprisoning you? '**Yes, I want to crush every one that hated and tried to scorn me. It was an accident that I stumbled onto konaha, but nevertheless they attacked me, so, naturally, I fought back.' **Narto replies to Kuubi "I have found a way to make it look better in here, but you have to promise me that you will train me so I can be ready for when I have to get rid of Aku. Give me your word Kuubi, that you will train me so I can take my revenge on the village of konaha." '**Yes! Yes I will.' **"Ok then, watch this" naruto said! As he continued in his meditative position he concentrated until the sewer turned into a forest of sakura trees with a small waterfall flowing into a tranquil, clear, pool with a few coy swimming around in it. '**Nice job kit and now for my part of the deal. Every demon has its own set of special jutsu that only it knows. I will teach you one of my most powerful jutsu, you have to watch closely!' **At that timeshe transformed into a human form and yelled,** 'akurei yoshiki, Jigoku-ho uzimaki rasingan (demon style, hellfire vortex spinning sphere) **and then created two rasingan, one in each hand. In the left hand she infused fire based charka, and in the right hand she infused wind based charka. She then ran at one of the sakura trees and thrust her special rasingan at the tree. Instead of destroying the tree, it started to get bigger. The tree began to disperse and continued to grow until it consumed the tree and completely disintegrated into a massive flaming vortex, which sucked everything in it, annihilating everything, and finally exploded. Naruto almost pissed himself.** 'The only problem is it takes immense amounts of charka to sustain it, but the upside is that if you use it like chidori, it will absorbs all the charka of the enemy. This will add to its immense power. This is the third strongest jutsu I have. This should be more than enough to take out half of konaha, and surely more than enough to take out a lowly konaha nuk-nin. Ok, Naruto, lets get to training.' **Naruto says nothing and just stares in disbelief. **'Uh, Naruto, why are you staring at me?' **"I…I just never realized you were a girl." **'Are you kidding me? Just because I'm so strong you automatically label me as a guy? That is so stereotypical!!! **Naruto did a sweat-drop, "I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hurt your feelings; it is just that… well… I was staring because you are so pretty!" The simplicity of it hit her like a brick.For the first time in the kuubi life, a young konaha nuk-nin made her blush. '**Why don't you make about three hundred clones, half will concentrate on making a rasingan with fire based charka, and the other half will concentrate on making a rasingan with wind based charka. Naruto, while your clones work on the jutsu I want to talk to you – just you. ** "Ok, tasu kage-no bushin jutsu!" yelled a now blushing naruto. **Over here, I need to talk with you, it concerns aku kage, he is a lackey of the akutsu, before you ask, I know because he has purple nail polish, and he has a tattoo of the word akutsu on his upper left arm.** They sat conversing with each other for about four hours, while drinking a bottle of sake naruto had sealed inside of a scroll. Naruto finally said that's enough training, and with that he pulled all of his clones back to him. He then gained all of there collective knowledge and said, "all right, watch and be amazed. **"**Akurei yoshiki, kage Jigoku-ho uzimaki rasingan!" He created two rasingan, one in each hand, then infused fire and wind based charka into each one, he then slammed the two rasingan together, creating a massive rasingan with a miniature flaming vortex in the center, the only difference, the flames were black. He slammed it into the tree and the same thing happened as when the kuubi did it, the only difference, the flames didn't go away**. What's wrong with the flames, there not going a way, naruto you BAKA, what did you do!?!?** Never losing his calm naruto answered, "Watch, kori yoshiki, bakuhatsu suru-no hono'o (ice style, exploding flame jutsu) all of a sudden the black flame froze, and then exploded, sending senbon shaped shards of charka infused ice every where. **Holy crap, that was ingenuous, I would hate to be the one on the receiving end of that jutsu.**

Somebody opened the door as naruto got out of his mindscape with the kuubi, and a man stepped in who looked a lot like a shark. The shark man finally said, "my name's kisame I'm going to bring you to the akutsu whether you like it or not. Naruto gave him a glare that reminds kisame of ititchi and said, "Aku kage, I am no longer in need of your services, I'm going to kill you both."** Watch out kit, that sword that kisame carries is called samhida, it eats charka, so be careful.** "All right, I will make it quick,akurei yoshiki, Jigoku-ho uzimaki rasingan!" he yelled. He smashed the two rasingan together and created his ultimate trump card. He ran at kisame who rolled out of the way, but aku wasn't that lucky, the vortex rasingan smashed into his heart and he was completely consumed, naruto then pointed his rasingan towards kisame, who started to run, but he was to late and the rasingan exploded, sending black flame everywhere it startled the villagers in konaha, because the fourths head exploded in a cloud of black flame. It was then when naruto yelled"kori yoshiki, bakuhatsu suru-no hono'o" the flame promptly froze then exploded, completely destroying the monument. Naruto then whispered, "Kieru-no kage jutsu." He then vanished into the night. The hokage was heading towards the doors of the hokage tower when naruto appeared in front of him, the startled man pulled out a kunai and threw it, because of instinct. Naruto deftly caught it and threw it down saying, "that was one fourths of my power, I shall destroy akutsu, then I will destroy this pathetic little village, and with that, he vanished, but not before saying, "naruto has gone, and Jigoku Gekido has taken his place, enjoy your life while you still can, it will soon be at its end. **That was pretty good, you scared that guy pretty bad, and by the way, kit, I think you and I are going to get along pretty good from now on**___ But before we leave, there is something we have to do. _**What do we have to do? We have already declared war on konaha, not to mention completely destroyed the monuments.**_ We have to take the konaha secret_ _scrolls; I was planning to make a visit to every hidden village in the few years. I was going to take every secret scroll from every village_


	3. Chapter 3

Steelman300 here. Look people I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time, but I lost the flash drive with my latest chapter. Not to mention that I just learned (in the last 4 months that we are moving to Norway. I have changed something in chapter2. I want you to vote on how evil naruto will be, will he be:

1: Completely and utterly evil

2: Evil, but has a chance of redemption

3: Or evil to those who hurt his precious people

If you choose three, naruto will have precious people and his attitude will be a little like naruto's in "black flames dance in the wind, rise of naruto" which is a very good story, and I would like to praise the author about that.

Look, if you people have any ideas, just review and let me know, because I am in a major rut here.

Until next time, see ya, steelman300

votes are at:

1.)5

2.)3

3.)9


	4. Chapter 4

The art of the shadow

Ch4 new friends

Hay, tenatibi, I was thinking that I could go to sauna, do you think gara would join me. I mean its not like he is just absolutely loved in his village.** I don't know, kit, he probably will, but doesn't put all of your eggs in a basket. I mean, he does owe you one. But what about his siblings, ii means they wont want you just taking their brother away, especially if he has started being more open towards everybody.** Yea, you are right, I guess that they could come along. Hay, can you give me a bloodline? I've heard stories of demons giving humans bloodlines when thy do favors, plus, that would give me the edge when fighting enemies, like the akuskui, which will probably be after me sooner than later, on account of I killed one of their members. So, please.** Ok, **but you have to do three favors, and I can call on those favors whenever I want to, do you agree to my terms. Yes, I agree to, your terms, so what is the bloodline called and what does it do?** It is called chains of earth released, and it allows you to temporarily alter the gravitational field in certain areas. I will also give the foxes eyes, which will allow you to cast gengutsu without making handseales, all you have to do is make eye contact with the intended target and it concentrate on the desired affect. Then after you do that, all you need to do is focus your chakra into yore eyes. It will take a while to get used to it, but once you master it, you will be a force worthy to be reckoned with. Also, about the other one, the strength of the field, and the size can be altered by the use of charka, the stronger the field, where as all you have to do to enlarge the field is to simply concentrate on the size, visualize the field where it is supposed to be, and concentrate the chakra into your eyes. ****Thanks so much kyuube****! Will you please stop calling me by my title, it gets annoying after the first couple of thousand years. Call me by my name, its tentaibi** Tenatibe, why are you helping me, I thought you hated me**. I used to, but seeing the way you are treated, I couldn't bring myself to. You have lived a horrible life, and it's my entire fault! You deserve to be treated better, and…I have grown attached to you over the years. It is amazing that you have gone through what you have and still come out sane, or mostly and still smile. Because of that, I will stick with you forever. Even if I were released, I would stay with you.** Its ok Tenatibe, I don't blame you for what happened. You have been done a great injustice, we both have. I'm just glade that we both have each other you deserve another chance, and if I have the chance, I will give you that chance. **To say that kyuubi would be like saying sauske loved itiche I mean here was this person whose whole life she had ruined, say that she deserved a second chance, her respect fore him gust kept growing, he never ceased to amaze her. **

_**Mindscape**_

**Come here kit., I am about to bestow the keki genki onto you, as well as a few other surprises, namely making you half demon **Naruto walked over to where she was sitting by the waterfall He noticed her sad a tear rolling down her cheek. **I'm sorry kit.**_ For what… was_ all he could manage before he started screaming as Tenatibe started pumping her charka into him. His charka pathways started to dissolve, and were replaced with demon charka as tenatibis charka started to mix with his human charka, creating a purplish charka. Then his muscles and bones started dissolving, being replaced with newer, stronger ones. His heart exploded, growing back, but twice as strong, the same fate awaited all of his other organs. After the ritual was finished, naruto finally passed out. His eyes then boiled out and then they grew back, but instead of his normal sky blue eyes, this whole eye was read, except for the pupil, which looked like a black chain that ran the length of his eye.

Real world

When naruto awoke, his senses were overloaded, apparently they had been supercharged. He then felt something soft brush past his legs. He looked down and gasped, he had four tails sprouting out of his hind end. They were red with black tips, he also felt his ears, which were just like fox ears. They were on top of his head and, just like his tails; they were red with black tips. He also had claws, and, instead of his whiskers birthmarks, he had real whiskers. Hold on kyuube, I have an idea before tenatibi could say anything, he screamed kage bushin no jutsu, and instead of his chakra, he pumped the kyubis chakra into it. When the smoke cleared, there stood a girl, about 14-15 years old, wearing a red shirt and cargo pants, she had fox ears, whiskers, claws, and 4 tails .** Holy crap naruto, you are a genius. That was amazing , I would have never thought that that would work, but how did you know that that would work.**_ To tell you the truth, actually didn't think that it would work. So, if you are ready, lets head to sauna, lets of._

About halfway to sauna, Naruto felt a presence behind them. He concentrated and then realized that he recognized the chakra signal. Quickly he used his foxes eye to condense the chakra around his face in the shape of a mask, the mask had the picture of a fox on it. He then stopped and waited calmly.

About five minuets later, he saw three figures appear and immediately surround him. "what are you doing here, and who are you. _Come on temari, I cant believe that you don't recognize the only person to beat your brother . _"Naruto, is that really you?" asked temari. _you better believe it. I was heading to sauna to ask you something, but I guess that since you are already here, I can save myself a lot of trouble._ "what did you want to ask us Naruto?" asked Gaara with an indeferant look._ Well as of now, I am a rouge ninja, probably a-class at least, but I wanted you to come with me. I_ _an going to be starting my own village eventually, not to menton that a group of rouge nin called akutsuki are going to be trying to kill you an take your bijju. Their group contains members such as sassori of the red sand, along with ititchi and the late kisame…_ what do you mean late, _well late as in I just killed him. I rammed a black flame rasingan through his chest them made it explode, basically destroying the hokage monument in the process, so I am pretty sure that he is dead, although there is a slim change that he could of used a blood bushin and then sushined away, bet the probability of that happening is like eight million to one. so how about it, will you join me. I mean it not like you are absolutely loved in sauna, speaking of that, how many assignation attempts have you survived sine the dchunine exams._ "only about two hundred-fifty so far." State the demons red head coolly. " I think that I will join you, I mean its not like i am going to be missed. Temari, konkuro, do you want to come along. I really don't care either way though."

"No thank you, gara, I don't want to become a missing Nin." "neither do I ." stated conkuro. "Fine, say that I was killed by some rouge s-classes Nin that used water jutsu, they will probably not believe you so Naruto could you create a blood clone for me._" Gladly blood bushin no jutsu._ A copy of gara stood there looking at everybody then Naruto simply looked at it and it started screaming like craze it then took out a kuni and slit its own heart. Everybody looked at Naruto quizzically and Naruto said_ I put him under a gengutsu that he was slowly being eaten alive by fire ants._ Everybody shivered at how Naruto was able to make up suck a horrendous gengutsu without handsalaes.

Just like he was reading their minds the young blond stated_ the fox gave me my own bloodline that allowed me to cast gengutsus without hand seals._ Naruto decided that he wouldn't tell them everything about him just incase they went and ratted about him to anybody, he didn't want them to have an idea about just how powerful he had become. _Ok, I hope I will see you guys later, by _then he and gara left _so gara, was thinking we would head to lightning country. There is supposed to be another r jinruken there that holdes the nibi. That would be very useful for us to have. So, I didn't tell your sibling s the true extent of my powers, as of now, is should be able to take out a sannine at full strength with the kyuubis help, but without their help, I could probably take out at least dedria of atkusuki going at full strength. I didn't tell them the full extent of me bloodline, it also gives me the ability to control the gravitational field of objects for as long as I have chakra to sustain it… speaking of that, I will place that power on me body so that my weight is dramatic increased, kind of like training weights, except that much more affective. Would you like one to?_gara nodded his head in a yes so Naruto stopped and told him to take off his shirt and pull up his pants leg. When gara had done that, Naruto began to draw intricate seales on his chest, arms and legs. And when he was done , he applied chakra to the seals and gara grunted front the extra weight. Naruto did the same for himself._ Whenever you feel that you can move as freely with these weights as you could regular, you can turn up the gravity. Right now it is at 3 times the gravity of the earth._

_**Time skip 4 days later**_

Naruto was training in a clearing with lots of grass. To anybody watching it would seem as if the grass would all of a sudden flatten, then , couple of seconds later, it would straiten up. What was really happening was that Naruto was using his dojutsu to flatten the grass without crushing it. He then turned to a large rock, he then took a small pebble and threw it op in the air, right above the large boulder, he then narrowed his eyes and focused on the pebble becoming fifty times heaver than normal. He applied chakra to be eyes and the pebble shot towards the bolder, and when the pebble crashed against the rock, the bolder was completely destroyed by the pebble. He then sensed an incoming person and hid. As soon as he realized who the person was, he jumped down._ Hay, Gaara, what did you get for dinner, you didn't crush it with your sand agene, did you, last time you did that, you ruined a perfectly good deer with all that sand._ "no, not this time, this time I got him with a kuni to the head." said gaara as he dropped a couple of dead rabbets onto the ground. _Gaara do you sense that? One very strong chakra source heading this way, being perused by two even stronger sources. Come on lets hide and will set some traps._ The blond then created two blood bushins and set some quick but strong traps, including a huge net. And then cast a gengutsu around the whole area. The gingutsu made it look like there was g huge gorge and the only way across was a rickety bridge. As they're his, they say the first person come into view. Naruto immediately recognized him as sassori of the red sand. He looked disdainfully at the bridge and seshined across it . it was then that his peruses came into view. One of them was ititchi, and the other was hidan. They started to walk across the bridge when Naruto had a plan. _Gaara, when I kill ititchi, I want you to kill hydan with your sand coffin, ok._ "fine ." was all the redhead said. Naruto then put a gengutsu around hidden and landed in front of itichi. Ititchi had , by this time just saw through the gengutsu when he says Naruto as he dispelled it. "screw it, tsyukiomi!he shouted, sending Naruto into the gingutsu of all gengutsus. So, Naruto-kun, I will torture you for seven days straight. As he said this , he stabbed Naruto whit a wakizishi, then two of him stabbed Naruto, then six. Going all the way up to 50, ititchi said "you now have 6 days, twenty three hours, and fifty nine minuets. _Kyuubi,is there anything you can do about this_ Naruto asked thought the pain.** No, but there is something you can do. Look at him in the eyes an concentrate on him and you switching places, then apply chakra to your eyes, but be sure you have complete concentration, otherwise it wont work. **Naruto then concentrated on him and iticthc said as he applied chakra to his eyes_ suck this ititchi. _He and ititchi then switched places. Ititchi thought what the hell. Naruto then finished off the seven days, but he was the torturer instead of being tortured. When he was done, ititchi collapsed and Naruto then slit his throat. Gaara, true to his word, killed hidden after he saw ititchi hit the floor. After that , he went over to the trap that sassori had sprung, which was a net that was made out of chakra absorbent material and was uncutable, and released sassori. Sassori then knelt at Naruto feet and said "I am very grateful for you killing ititchi and hidan for me._ why were they trying to kill you?_ "because quit akutsuki. Now , is there anything I can do for you for saving my life?"_ actually, there is something you can do far me. I want you to teach me in the art of puppetry._ "well then, what are we waiting fore."_ Hold on, one second. Gaara, I have something fore you. _Naruto then took out a syringes out of his bag and then stuck it in ititchis eye, he then sucked out some blood and went over to Gaara, the then told him to lean his head back an [prepare himself. Garra did as asked, and then plunged the needle into gaaras eyes and_ said_ _you now have the sharangan dojutsu, o, and saddori, I want ititchi to be my first puppet._

_**Timeskip 4 yeares**_

Naruto and gaara had just arrived in lightning country. Sassori had long since left the group, as naruto ha quickly surpassed hin in his puppetering skills. As a parting gift, he gave him about ten of his best puppets, and some scrolls describing how to seal weapons in his body. Naruto had become so adept at puppetry, that he controls his puppets with one finger. As they walked through the streets anybody looking would see an s-class missing Nin walking behind somebody with five tales and somebody with a large gourd. If somebody were to look close enough, they would see the blond's finger twitching in accordance with his puppets.. as he walked through the streets , somebody stopped them in the middle of the street, calling the two ginrukins out. "are you the jegikido gekkido and gaara of the group, the band of demons?" _gaara, its my turn to handle the bounty hunter, right?_ The red head nodded a yes._ In that case yes I am. _"I am chigo tsuchi, s-class bounty hunter and…argh" ht bounty hunter said as a three puppets squered him with katanas. Naruto had had the puppets in the crows, disguised as civilians. Naruto had never stopped walking and just stepped over the body as gaara joined him. "You know, you could have just crushed him with the chains of earth released. _Yea, I know, but I wanted to make an example of him to diterr any other cocky bounty hunters who wanted to confront me. _Said naruto as he walked onto a training field. He saw a girl about his age crying as she was being pelted with stones and kuni. Naruto was instantly pissed and raised the gravity of the attackers about 5 times. As they all fell he walked over to them he asked them why they were beating her and kid spat that she was different, she had a demon locked insider, so therefore , she was a demon. Naruto then looked at them all and they started screaming in pain he then waited ten minuets and then had ititchi kill them with amaratsu. He then walked over to the girl and asked_ what is youre name? _ Y…Yu…yugito." She stuttered through the tears. _Well, yugito, I have come to ask you if you would like to join my friend in the red over there. we have demons inside us, so we know what it feels like to be picked on. _"ok, I would love to get away from this place." _Perfect. We leave tomorrow, so get your belongings, as meet us at this training ground tomorrow at noon, ok._ "ok" said youito with a huge grin.

_Come on, I have some business with the rikage._ " you are going to kill him aren't you." Said the emotionless jinrukin._ Probably, I just might have to. he would make a good addition to my collection of puppet kages. _Gaara nodded in agreement although he thought that he really didn't need another one, after all he already had the first and fourth hokage.


	5. author note

Author note

Author note

Just to let you all know, I am putting this story on hiatus while I re-write the chapters, however, in the meantime, you all can read my new story, , The Six Walkers. thx


	6. Chapter 6

To all who may concern:

I HAD OFFICIALLY GIVEN UP ON THIS SITE. BUT MY FAAITH HAS BEEN RESTORED ANEW. I WILL BE SHORTLY REMOVING ALL MY FANFICS FROM THIS ACCOUNT. MY NEW ACCOUNT IS NAMED AGONISTES. IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER ANY OF THESE SSTORIES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I PROBABLY WILL. I WILL ALSO BE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. I WILL START WRITING THE FIRST TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS OF A FIC AND WILL LET THE READERS TAKE OVER. I WILL GIVE THEN BASIC PLOT AND SUCH. IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTAKE IN THIS PLEASE CONTACT ME THROUGH MY AGONISTES ACOUNT. FOR I WILL NOT BE USING THIS ACCOUNT ANYMORE. THANK YOU ALL.

Sincerely,

Steelman300

(agonistes)


End file.
